1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a durable lamp, particularly to a durable lamp, which is of simple structure and easy to use.
2. Description of Related Art
The following description takes an ultraviolet lamp as an example. Ultraviolet lamps are often used next to closed spaces, like cooling coils or tubes for liquids, in order to help to find leaks or to test for fluorescent particles in food or clothes. Fluorescent particles radiate visibly, when exposed to blue or ultraviolet light and are thus easy to detect. This is used to test tubes for leaks or to test food and clothes for fluorescent particles.
The biggest problem of conventional ultraviolet lamps is that considerable heat is generated during use. If the heat is not properly dissipated, the lamp is easily burnt. Conventional ultraviolet lamps, however, have a casing provided with holes to dissipate heat, which are not sufficient for cooling. So the lifetime of conventional ultraviolet lamps is shortened considerably, often being reduced to as little as a few hours.
Furthermore, the casing of conventional ultraviolet lamps is made of iron or hard plastic, having a large volume, but no protection against shock. During use in a confined space, conventional ultraviolet lamps are often bumped against hard material or dropped, causing them to be damaged.